You are the thunder, I am the lightning
by MalexShipper666
Summary: A Malex story. Incest. You have been warned. Comment for constructive criticism.


Alex Russo is a 17 year old wizard who enjoys many things girls her age do. She likes shopping, hanging out with her friends and boys. And, lately she has had one boy in her mind. The only thing not normal about her, other than being a wizard, is the boy she has on her mind. Not only is he just fifteen years old, the boy she is attracted to is her younger brother, Max. She does not know how long she has been attracted to him, but it all started a few weeks before his fifteenth birthday, the first time she saw him naked. It had been a rather hot day in which Max went to sleep nude. She walked in looking for her wand where she saw him sleeping. She had paused and looked at him for a long time. His messy hair, his half smile, his flat toned stomach and his penis dangled to one side. He wasn't very hairy either and she thought about him constantly, the most beautiful boy she has ever seen. She thought about him all the time, and she loved taking him to the pool where she could look at him shirtless. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she finally came to terms with the fact that she was attracted to her younger brother. She had even found herself fantasizing having sex with him where she would lie down her bed and touch herself, thinking back to the first day she saw him nude. And, she was now determined to fuck him, and the perfect opportunity was coming up in a few days.

Justin, Jerry and Theresa are away looking at campuses and left Alex in charge of her younger brother, Max. Max has grown annoyed with his sister because she doesn't seem to leave him alone. She is constantly watching over him, at school, at home, and she has been starting to pop into his outings with his friends. Just a few days ago he went to the movies with his friends, including a girl he liked and there was Alex two rows behind him, Harper next to him, watching him. He couldn't go anywhere without her presence. He was growing tired of it so much that he has begun to yell at her and throw things at her and trying to avoid her. His plan for this week is to sneak out and go stay with his friend, since he has something over his sister he can blackmail her with, he caught her and her ex-boyfriend having sex.

Alex begins cleaning the house, she is excited that she will finally have Max all to herself. She wants to fuck him more than she has ever wanted anything else in the world. But, what she doesn't know is that Max wants to leave, and a storm is coming. Alex is afraid of storms, ever since she was in a car accident that killed her aunt in a lightning storm. Max is preparing to leave his house. He packs in an extra pair of clothes in his backpack and some condoms, just in case. He sets them under his bed and he waits for his parents to leave. Alex sees him sitting there and asks him what he's up to. He decides to tell her and she frowns. Max rolls his eyes and looks away and looks back, she looks like she wants to say something but she doesn't. Max gives in and asks what is wrong. Alex doesn't speak up until Max pesters her more. "There's a storm coming..." she trails off and Max rolls his eyes. "Fiineee..." he whines and says he'll stay. He's a sucker for his sister, no matter how much he says he dislikes her, he really doesn't.

After the parents and Justin leave, Alex tells Max to shower. He rolls his eyes and refuses to. Alex throws a lemon at him from the kitchen, but the younger wizard catches it and throws it back, narrowly missing Alex's head. "You're on thin ice, kid," she says. "What are you gonna do about it?" max exclaims as he walks away. "Watch me," Alex yells out, with a smirk on her face. She hears Max get out of the shower and she runs upstairs and uses a spell to look through the bathroom door and curtain. She watches him bathe himself and feels herself grow moist. As the water shuts off she quickly goes down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Max gets out of the shower and dresses himself. It's hot outside so he decides to stay in his boxer briefs and a tank top. His hair is moist and he leaves it, a bit of water still dripping off the tips. He lays down on his bed and turns on the TV to a show about criminals. He watches in awe as he sees a young girl, about Alex's age, kill her parents and older sister, trying to blame it on her younger brother. "Sounds like something Alex would do," he mumbles to himself. He dozes off. Alex walks in, bringing him a sandwich, and wakes him up. "I love it when girls bring me sandwiches," he says jokingly and Alex smacks him, smirking as she does it. Max doesn't notice and eats his sandwich. Alex watches him lick his lips and feels her heart pitter-patter faster. "Thanks," Max says finally and smiles. Alex smiles back and her eyes widen as her brother lays down, his abs showing through his shirt. Alex walks to her room and goes to bed.

Alex is in her room wearing a night gown and getting ready for bed. She brushes her long, smooth hair and thinks about how she can avoid Max the next day. Suddenly, she hears rumbling and her heart starts beating. She begins to panic. Ever since she was a little girl she has been afraid of thunder, she can't help but remember the accident, and thunder is the one thing that sets her off. She begins sobbing and decides to swallow her pride and ask her younger brother Max if she could sleep with him. She walks across the hall where she sees him sleeping with the TV on. She turns off the TV and looks over to her younger brother. "He looks adorable in his sleep, she thinks to herself, "and, a little sexy too." She shakes her head, she can't be thinking of her younger brother this way, but she has been for a few months now, and she still remembers playing in the bathtub with him when he was little. Then she remembers walking in on him as he showered a hours before and she gets a bit aroused. She thinks of his smooth, soapy skin. She thinks of his cock hanging next to his leg as he washes his hair, semi-flexing. He didn't see her, but boy did she see him. He was pretty big she had to admit, bigger than any of her boyfriends, even her older brother Justin. She though of how clean and shaved he was, and it made him look a little younger than he already was, but it turned her on even more. Before she knew it, she had her hand down over her panties, slowly rubbing herself. She lets out a moan, and covers her mouth.

Max wakes up, and Alex is staring at him. He blinks a few times. "What do you want? Why are you staring at me." He hears rumbling and rolls his eyes. "Get in," he says and scoots over to allow his older sister to climb into his bed. Her silky nightgown brushes against him as she climbs into bed. It goes a bit up and he sees her lacy underwear underneath, her vagina showing underneath it. He stares at it, then he looks away. The image of her vagina is now engraved in his mind, and he can't get it out of his head. The way it looks so smooth, so shaven, so, perfect. "Stop," he thinks to himself, "this is your older sister, this is immoral." He turns to look at her, her eyes are closed and she has a small smile formed. Max smiles and closes his eyes, as he does an imagine comes onto his mind, his sistering taking her panties off and kissing him. He can't help but smile, and he feels bad, but he is a bit aroused, so his cock stiffens, but he quickly falls asleep.

Alex opens her eyes and she sees Max's small smile. He is fast asleep and all she can do is stare at him. He looks so peaceful, she thinks to herself. She runs the back of her hand down his cheek. She lifts up the covers and sees that he has a small erection. I wonder what he is thinking about, she thinks to herself. She continues to stare at his erect member for a few moments. Without thinking, she runs her hand down and brushes against it, feeling the warmth of his shaft on her hand. She brushes by it again, and she grabs it gently in her hand. Max wakes up and sees her with her eyes closed. He feels his cock get bigger and harder as he thinks about her bare pussy again. Alex opens her eyes and sees Max looking at her, looking at her like he has never looked at her before, with a wild look in his eye, turning her on. She sees his smile turn null and she pouts before smiling. She moves in closer and feels his hot breath on her lips, her heart skips a beat as she smells him, he smells like her girly shampoo, but he also smells like his own body lotion, and the smells together makes her hot and bothered. She leans in and gives him a small kiss. He is astonished and his eyes widen. Alex frowns and rushes to leave. Max holds her hand and brings her back down to his pillow. He grabs her head and gently kisses her back. The kiss grows longer and both decide to let their tongues see some action. Alex begins to breathe faster. She lifts Max shirt up and tosses it onto the floor. She kisses his neck as her hands roam around his chest and abs. She could not believe how fit her younger brother was. She kisses him more and moves down lower to above his briefs, trailing with kisses. Max begins to breathe heavily too, but he tries to stop her. He knows what is happening is wrong, but she protests, making him harder feeling dominated. She smiles as she sees his member move up higher as she gets closer to it. It brushes against her chin, and again she is overwhelmed by its warmth. He shudders a bit and tries to get his boner to go down but he can't. She wants it in her mouth, she wants it now. She decides to tease them both and kisses his bulge and his inner thigh. He moans lightly and his heart is stammering. He pleads for her to stop, saying what they are doing is wrong, but she does not listen. He squirms a bit, making her more aroused and excited. She brings a finger to his lips. "Shh, little brother, don't be scared, i've done this before." She goes back down and slides his briefs off, his erect cock out in sight. She kisses his scrotum, sucking on each of his testes. She licks the bottom of his member as she slowly moves her tongue up. She feels him shudder as she takes his member in her mouth. She slides it around her mouth, her tongue quickly moving every which way. He moans louder, making her feel wilder. Neither can believe what is going on. Since it is his first time, Max cums prematurely, but not a lot. Alex licks the little cum that comes out and smiles up at him. Not being able to take it anymore, Max grabs her by the waist and moves on top of her, his cock getting hard almost ast once. He doesn't care if it is wrong anymore. he wants to see and lick that smooth pussy.

He slowly pulls up her nightgown, revealing her naked body. She looks perfect in his eyes and he begins kissing and lightly biting her neck. His cock brushes along side her leg, making both of them smile. He moves his tongue down and kisses and sucks on each nipple, gently biting each after he is done. All he wants is to enter her, but he knows better, though the wait overwhelms him, but he knows it'll be worth it in the end. He moves his hands down to her vagina and slowly brushes against it. He kisses her sloppily down to her bellybutton. She eagerly awaits for him to lick her pussy but he doesn't instead he goes back and kisses her. She groans and he smiles, going down to her thighs. He kisses and sucks on both sides as he slowly moves up to her vagina. He gives it a small peck and puts his finger in and slowly goes in and out. He puts the other finger in and slowly moves it in and out as well. He stops and moves his fingers to his mouth, slowly licking them as Alex moans in delight. "You're so good at this, how?" He frowns a bit, "I have a confession." She hopes he's not lying about being a virgin because deep down, she loves the fact that she is taking it from him. "I kind of saw you and Dean have sex, and I kind of-" he trails off. "What?" she asks. "I kind of masturbated, I was hiding in your closet, and I came in one of your panties, that's why you can't find your blue one, I threw it away." She smiles and tells him its okay. She grabs his head and pushes it down to her pussy, the boy looks up and smiles and then begins licking it. He spreads her legs wide and begins licking and sucking her as she claws on his back and tugs on his hair. She moves her legs over his shoulders and she feels him smile. He begins feeling more comfortable and goes faster, zigzagging his tongue across her clit. She moans loudly as he stops and looks at her with wild eyes. Suddenly they hear something downstairs. "Alex, Max," they hear their parents call. "We're back for the night, a college cancelled it's over-night and we decided to sleep here." Alex uses magic to dress herself and walks down, still a bit sweaty. Max lays down in his bed, his heart beating fast. "Oh okay, I'm going back to bed, sorry to hear about the trip guys," she fakes a yawn and leaves.

The next day the parents order Max and Alex to accompany them to Justin's trip. They both protest, but they promise to go so long as they get to come back using magic to stay the night. The parents reluctantly agree. Both siblings look at each other, the longing for the night in their eyes. Max smiles and feels a boner coming on. He rushes to the shower to masturbate, and Alex can tell. She sneaks into the bathroom, with a brush so the rest of the family thinks she's brushing her hair. She walks into the bathroom and sees her little brother jerking. She stops him and immediately goes down and begins sucking his cock. Max groans and she looks up and winks. He cums after a while longer and Alex goes back to washing her hair. Max gets changed, wearing slacks, a dress shirt and a tie. He looks good, and Alex whispers in his ears as they get into the car, "can't wait to take that off." Max feels himself go hard again, but he covers it with his blazer. Alex smiles as she sits back. She's wearing a short black dress with bright red lipstick and stockings. Max looks out the window, trying to make his hard cock simmer down. Justin looks at them oddly but turns down to his brochure.

After a long day, it is time for the two younger Russo's to go back home. Once they get home Alex jumps on Max and they began to kiss, she wraps his legs around him as he carries her upstairs, knocking a few picture frames down. He lays her on his bed and begins kissing her and then begins to run his hands up her thigh, of course she isn't wearing underwear. She smiles and pins Max down, choking him with his tie at first, before kissing him and loosing it up. She unbuttons his dress shirt, and is happy to see he isn't wearing a shirt underneath. She raises his hands over him and settles on top of him. "I love being top as much as bottom." Max smiles and his cock is visible through his slacks. She kisses him for a bit before taking his pants off. He is laying there naked and she is fully clothed. She unbuttons her dress and removes her bra, only wearing stockings, Max loving the feeling of them rubbing his balls as she adjusts herself. She begins to slowly rub Max's cock. "Sorry...but," Max says as he grabs the back of her head and pushes it down for another blowjob. This time he takes the lead and thrusts a bit, making her gag but in pleasure. The wild look comes back and he keeps thrusting as Alex sucks him clean of his pre-cum. He then pins her down and sucks her pussy, making her cum twice. He then sets his hands on her hips and goes inside her, the stockings around his back as he thrusts hard and fast, sweat trickling down his muscular back. Alex screams out his name, thank god they have no neighbors. She cums again and Max pulls out, cumming all over her stomach and thighs, some even gets on the sheets. She takes some off with her finger and licks it, making Max smile. She grabs his head and kisses him hard. They both lay down, Alex up and Max down, bright red marks cover his entire back, some blood visible. They are both panting and smiling. Max turns towards her, his cock laying on her bed. "This is so wrong, but so right" Alex smiles at him. "I can't wait for you to fuck me again."


End file.
